<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love’s always been my game by charleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697451">Love’s always been my game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia'>charleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling fondly, Gwendolyn was completely flustered and very much turned on by the way her otherwise so soft and submissive Mildred had taken on this entirely new role. She arched her eyebrow and cocked her head, eyes twinkling in anticipation, she would let her have her moment, she had decided. “I’m ready.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love’s always been my game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got a request for mildolyn having sex while mildred was still in uniform so uh yeah here it is ig lmaooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late when Mildred returned home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an awfully stressful day at work. Then Mr Howard needed something, then Mrs Richards had misplaced something and needed help, then one of the students had switched up two patients’ medication. All in all, it hadn’t been easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, no matter how hard her day was, coming home to a smiling Gwendolyn always made it worthwhile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, darling,” Gwendolyn said, as she attempted to get off the sofa, immediately sitting down again, “Oh, just a minute, I am a little dizzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred tilted her head and smiled sympathetically. “Stay down,” she murmured softly. It had been a couple of weeks since she had finished her chemotherapy but she was still a little weak at times. Somberly, her eyes scanned Gwendolyn. From the velvet scarf she had tied around her head to the protruding bones. She looked so small, so vulnerable. “Come here,” Mildred murmured, dropping down into Gwendolyn’s lap, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before rolling to the spot beside her. “How are you feeling?” she asked, stifling a yawn. “Did you eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did eat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you—” Mildred began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did remember to take my vitamins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred smiled fondly. “Good,” she said, “Tell me about your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Gwendolyn said, “I just did a bit of reading, I was rather tired so I slept a lot. I did manage to prepare dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen, I told you you needn’t do that, I was supposed to take care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Gwendolyn said, “Come, let me—” she fumbled with the clasps on Mildred’s shoes and took them off. “You just relax,” she said. “You look nice today,” Gwendolyn said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair is a mess, I am sweaty, I’m still in my uniform—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet,” Gwendolyn wrapped her arms around Mildred with a fond smile, “You look astonishing,” she murmured softly. She rested a hand on Mildred’s knee. Scooting closer, she pressed her nose against her cheek, nudging her to turn her head. “I love you,” she murmured, “Did I ever tell you I have a thing for women in uniforms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter bubbled from Mildred’s chest, “Oh, you do?” She swung a leg over Gwendolyn, knees digging into her sides as she settled into her lap again. Dipping down, she kissed her, dragging her lips down to her jaw and neck, leaving red lipstick marks in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn let out a soft sigh and let her head fall back. “Jesus, Mil,” she murmured as Mildred rolled her hips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Mildred unbuttoned the top button of her uniform. “What?” she asked innocently as she untied her hair, letting auburn locks flow down her shoulders. With a smirk, she undid the second and third buttons, provocatively leaning forward to allow Gwendolyn a glimpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Gwendolyn’s eyes flicked up, finding Mildred mischievous ones. “Oh— I’m not feeling so well, nurse,” she murmured. Her hands slid beneath the hem of Mildred’s blue dress, fingers digging into her thighs. “You’ve got something that’ll make me feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred dipped down, kissing her neck and working her way up to her ear. “I’ve got just the thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling fondly, Gwendolyn was completely flustered and very much turned on by the way her otherwise so soft and submissive Mildred had taken on this entirely new role. She arched her eyebrow and cocked her head, eyes twinkling in anticipation, she would let her have her moment, she had decided. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle hands untied Gwendolyn’s robe, sliding it off her shoulders along with her pyjama shirt. “Poor thing,” Mildred murmured as she let her hands slide up her chest, fingers closing around her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples. “You must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> unwell by the looks of it,” she said. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” she said as she incessantly began to roll her hips against Gwendolyn’s again, “I’ve got you.” Eyes falling shut, she leaned down, nose brushing against Gwendolyn’s, parting her lips slightly, barely touching her, just enough to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn could feel her breath tickle against her skin and she lifted her head, hands grabbing Mildred to kiss her properly, heatedly, groaning as Mildred slid her tongue against hers. She rested her hands against her shoulders sliding down to grip onto her bicep and pulled her close, bodies pressed against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred snaked her arm between them, hips coming to a halt. Gwendolyn was about to whine at the loss of contact when delicate fingers rubbed against her underwear. “Does that feel better, miss?” Mildred murmured against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning, Gwendolyn managed to give nod, “Yeah,” she breathed, hips canting up, into Mildred’s maddening touch. “I may need a higher dosage, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of mock concern graced her face, Mildred nodded, “why, of course, then,” she murmured sweetly. Nimble fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Gwendolyn’s underwear, teasingly sliding through the wetness there, fingers pressing against her entrance. With a wicked smile, she retreated her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mildred—” Gwendolyn groaned, “Jesus, don’t— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Innocently so, Mildred cocked her head, “You’re wet,” she commented airily, lifting her fingers to her lips and slipping them inside her mouth. “We’re oughta do something about that.” She arched her back, her chest grazing Gwendolyn’s, revelling in the newfound sense of authority that came with her new role. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mildred,” Gwendolyn gasped out. It was supposed to sound reprimanding. She was usually the one in charge, yet now— Mildred had taken the reigns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, miss,” Mildred said sweetly, “I’ll have mercy on you,” She slipped her hand back, sliding two digit inside, pumping at an agonizingly slow rhythm. “I’ll relieve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn exhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut as she kissed Mildred, lips moving together, tongues sliding against one another. She moaned in appreciation as Mildred slid in a third digit, increasing her speed. Her legs trembled violently, she wouldn’t last very much longer, now. “Mil— I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing Gwendolyn’s needs perfectly, Mildred curled her fingers inside, thumb running tight circles around the sensitive nub. “Just relax,” Mildred cooed, “Let it wash over you, you’ll feel nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn cried out, an immense wave of pleasure flooding over her. Her chest heaved and her body still trembled from the after waves. “Jesus, Mildred,” she said breathlessly, humming in her postcoital haze. After her breathing finally evened out, she opened her arms for Mildred to cuddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred rested her head to Gwendolyn’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You know,” she murmured, kissing her cheek. “I liked being in charge for once,” she admitted bashfully. “But next time I think I’d prefer you taking the lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling endearingly, Gwendolyn pressed a kiss to her temple, “You did well though my darling.” She peppered more kisses to her face and together they shared a soft laugh. “You’re an amazing woman, Mildred,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn kissed her softly, “I love you,” she echoed, “Now, nurse Mildred,” Gwendolyn said as she began to unbuckle the rest of Mildred’s uniform, “allow me to show you my gratitude for your service.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>